I'll Never Forget
by Kagomegirl555
Summary: Kagome finds InuYasha kissing Kikyou in the woods. She leaves the era for good. 3 years later she is still trying to forget. Can Kagome really forget her past? No flames please 1st fic! I know it sucks! inuKag
1. Choices and Kisses

CHAPTER 1 ~ Choices and Kisses~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'He chose her. He chose her.' The sentence kept ringing in my head as I walked around Inuyasha's forest. He chose her. Kikyou. She may have been dead but he still chose her. Why the hell am I standing here? She can sense the shards. They don't need me. Kikyou. The original. The one Inuyasha loves. Not me. He never loved me. He only protected me because I was his precious 'shard detector' I was so naive. I tricked myself into believing I was more than that to him. I tricked myself to believe I was more than his friend. But to see is to believe right? So when I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing, there is nothing left to hope for anymore.  
  
The irony of it all. I was walking to find Inuyasha, it was dinnertime and I made some ramen. His favorite of course. I took my bow and arrows with me just to be safe. Nothing could have prepared me from what I saw. Much worse than a yokai. Well.... to me it was. From behind a tree I saw Kikyou and Inuyasha in a compromising position. They were kissing when I got there, but their positions promised more intimate things later on. Being the idiot that I am, I stood gaping at the sight.  
  
Before either one could sense my presence, I walked away. Aware of all the twigs and sticks I maneuvered my way to Kaede's hut, with as little noise as possible. I will not cry. Some may call me strong like that. Not crying after experiencing that kind of thing. Others may call me pitiful for keeping my feelings locked inside. But I knew it would happen. I dreaded the day that it would, but I knew it would happen. They love each other, I am the only one standing in the way.  
  
I walked into Kaede's hut. There were a few hellos and a grope from Miroku, but that quickly earned him a slap from Sango. Shippou came running into my arms and I gently patted his head. I put him down and walked to the rest of the group.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked me.  
  
"He's busy at the moment...." I trailed off. Didn't need to bring it up.  
  
"Oh... So the slut came back now did she?" She spat. She hates Kikyou as much as I do.  
  
"Yeah... they probably are making out right now." Miroku said, never once taking his gaze off his food.  
  
"Miroku! How could you say that? Don't you trust Inuyasha?" Sango asked appalled.  
  
"He's quite right Sango. From what I saw, there were a lot of possibilities." I responded. Sipping my soup as I did so.  
  
"WHAT?! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING ABOUT IT?" She yelled at me. I cannot say I didn't expect this. Although I didn't think she'd be too mad when she found out.  
  
"It is their relationship. I have no right whatsoever so do anything about it. He wants to kiss her? Fine. He wants her to join the group? Fine. It won't matter to me. I'll be leaving shortly anyway."  
  
They sat there and gaped at me. The same way I had when I witnessed the scene in front of me. Then... they bombarded me with questions.  
  
"You aren't serious!"  
  
"HER joining US?"  
  
"Don't leave Kagome!"  
  
Then right on que, Inuyasha walked in. His clothes slightly rumpled and a slightly red Kikyou following.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement" He said. I know what's coming so I tuned him out as I finished my food.  
  
"Kikyou shall be joining us on our quest for the shards!" He exclaimed. He seemed pretty damn happy about it. Grr... Bastard.  
  
"Inuyasha... you can't be serious... what about Kagome-chan?" Sango said. This earned a chorus of yeahs, before anything started I decided to put my say in it.  
  
"It's alright. Kikyou can sense the shards better than me, she is more experienced in the Bow and Arrow than me and of course, she has control over her miko powers unlike me. Since there shall be a new addition to the group I will leave. Thus there will still be room, and no more lagging for the rest of you. I bid you farewell and good-luck with the journey." I put my bowl away, got my bag and walked out the door. Like I had just finished informing them of the weather. Psshhhttt. They'll get over it.  
  
Halfway to the well I started to have some memories of my time here. Only a year has passed since we began our search. I have matured, more than expected from a sixteen-year-old, but I have. I no longer 'sit' Inuyasha but let him do whatever he wants. Only when he does bodily harm to anyone I 'sit' him but he hasn't. It's been about nine months since the last time I said it. No regrets though.  
  
My only regret is ever coming here. Once I get back home, I know the pain will hit full-force. I don't want to cry, but I probably will. And what will I do when my best friend is over here in a different time zone? The well was now in sight. I sighed and put the bag next to the well. I sat on the lip. I sat there thinking, about school, my future friends, family, home, here, the shards and Naraku.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"Inuyasha... you are... by far... the stupidest demon I've ever met. No... I take that back. You're the stupidest THING that I've ever met! I can't even CALL you a demon, you're such a disgrace! I can't even call you human! You picked KIKYOU over KAGOME, and KAGOME is ALIVE!" I yelled. I was frustrated. How can he choose her? Kikyou! He is such an imbecile.  
  
"Feh. Kikyou is much better, ain't that right Miroku?"  
  
"Actually Inuyasha, I would have to agree with Sango. I would prefer any other female in this world instead of Kikyou. Hell, I probably would prefer a male to Kikyou." He said. Thank GOD! I think, any other male would prefer it's own gender instead of Kikyou. Well... any other male besides Inuyasha, seeing as he already chose her.  
  
"I can't believe you! Kagome was just here to help! She didn't do anything!" He yelled.  
  
"Well too damn bad. Kikyou is a dead bitch. You picked her instead of Kagome. There's something wrong with that." I was mad. I hate Kikyou, my best friend just left and may never come back, and this egotistic jerk is pissing me off!  
  
"I don't know why you would pick Kikyou. Her love for you isn't even that strong. Over one thing and she thought you betrayed her. Kagome did anything and everything to make sure you were okay. I've seen Kagome watch you for countless nights, making sure you were okay. She watched you like the angel she is. Then you turn your back and her and fuck that whore *points to Kikyou* who probably doesn't even love you. God knows why Kagome did." I finished my rant. Miroku looked at me with respect, Kikyou looked at me like I've just uncovered her whole plan, which I did, and Inuyasha who looked like he's starting to regret everything.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha! Maybe Kikyou is just using you for the jewel! And for her protection!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"..."  
  
We all turned to the spot where Kikyou was and noticed that she left. Grr... oh hell no! No one walks out on me like that. I grabbed my boomerang and threw it out the door. I heard a nice shriek as it hit its target and then it came whizzing back to me.  
  
"That girl has finally been put to rest. Amen." There were a chorus of amens as Inuyasha stood gaping at the door.  
  
"Y-you killed... h-her...?" He asked me in I-can't-believe-you-did-that-you-are-so-mean-and-rude-to-kill-a-real- person voice.  
  
"Killed? Not likely. I'm not that mean. She's dead anyway. I just deprived her of her body. She is now ash, dirt and sticks, like she was supposed to be."  
  
"..."  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"K-kagome... I will... always protect you. You are more than just a shard detector to me... I.... I love you...." Inuyasha told me, as he embraced me.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
'Psshhhttt. Yeah, he loved me. And Miroku isn't a lecher. Gods I hate him. He played me like a card. How did I ever hold on, to that useless string of hope that he meant those words. How did I think, no matter how many times he goes back to Kikyou, he will still love me? I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW DENSE I AM! I hate him. I love him. So how come I can't get over him? Damn him. Damn him to hell. You know what? He can take Kikyou with him too! Those idiots deserve each other. This time, I won't be there to snap him out of his reverie. This time I wont be there to save him from hell. This time I wont be there to witness it all, because this time I'm going home.'  
  
With that thought I slipped from the side of the well inside. I'm going back home, and no one can bring me back. Inuyasha would be too busy doing 'things' with his new mate, Sango, Miroku and Shippou can't get to the other side of the well. Just before I fell, I ripped off the Shikon No Tama and threw it to the ground. I'm never coming back... 


	2. Back Down the well to dissapointments

Chapter 2 ~Back down the well for disappointments ~  
  
5 years later..................  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Now we are going to start a new subject today....." My teacher was talking but for some reason my mind was somewhere else. I have been having trouble concentrating lately... I have been thinking of the feudal era. I will never go back though. Never! I can never forgive Inuyasha for what he did to me.  
  
"I hate that Bastard!" I yell in the middle of class. "Oops sorry"  
  
"Kagome can you take your problems out side because we are trying to learn in this class room" said my teacher.  
  
"Sorry" I say as I sit back down.  
  
*grabs note Yuka passes* It says what was that about? I write back nothing.  
  
*Grabs note Eri passes* This note asks if I was going out with Hougou tonight. I write back that we broke up. Grrrrrr I hate my life!  
  
The bell rings..  
  
Everyone gets up. Eri asks if I want to come over for a end of school party. I say I need to baby-sit Souta. Which isn't true.  
  
*Walking home* It has been 5 years since I left the feudal era. I miss everyone. Except for that jackass Inuyasha! I still won't forgive him. He isn't even half-human. He is half bitch. I hope he went to hell with that slut he fell in love with.  
  
*I get home and walk past the well* I look down it. I miss Sango, Shippou, and even Miroku. I wonder how they are doing..  
  
"Hi Kagome how was you last day of school" My mom asks.  
  
"Fine, I am going to bed early"  
  
"Kagome, I haven't seen InuYasha in a while"  
  
You won't ever again it has been five years since this day, and I am very happy about it." I say trying not to cry. I walk upstairs.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" I yell as he trys to pat my ass again. *WHACK*  
  
"Miroku will you stop that I am starting to get a head ache from Sango yelling so much at you" Says the little daemon Shippou.  
  
"Where are we going anyway Sango?" asks Miroku  
  
" You will see" is all I say.  
  
3 Hours later...  
  
"Here we are!" I say.  
  
"We are at the sacred tree" says Miroku  
  
"It has been 5 years since Kagome left" I say sadly. " I wanted to see if Kagome left anything"  
  
"Do you know how dumb that sounds Sango?" Miroku tells me.  
  
"I know, Shippou what are you doing?"  
  
"I smell Kagome's scent under this huge mound of dirt!" He says digging.  
  
"Really?!" I say  
  
"Oh My God! The Shikon No Tama! She left it here!" I say." I can't Believe it!" I take the Shikon. " I wonder" * walks over to well and jumps down it* I am going to hit the bottom of the well in a sec this won't work, I know this won't work. I am going to hit the bottom in a second. I am not hitting the bottom. Okay this is weird I am in a nightish area! *Thump* Owww. K I am back in the well. *climbs up* Wh..where am I?!?!?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
As I was laying on my bed I realized I left my Book at Ayumi's house. I got up and started walking to her house when I realized someone was climbing out of the well! "Sango!?!?"  
  
"Kagome!!! I can't believe it is you! I am soo happy you are here!!" She yells and hugs me. " You have to come back! We all miss you!"  
  
"Even the Jackass?" I ask.  
  
"I have know clue, after you left Miroku, Shippou and me left because we were so mad." She told me.  
  
"No I won't come back." I say. What is the point. Inuyasha chose Kikyou not me I have no business there.  
  
"But.." Sango begins and starts to cry. " You have to everyone misses you"  
  
I smile to myself " Only for you. Let me get my stuff. Just for 1 day. Okay?"  
  
"Fine" She says.  
  
I come out with my huge backpack. " I am ready" I say  
  
"But before we go.." Sango says , "here" she hands me the necklace she has on. I feel it and it is my shards of the Shikon. Inuyasha hasn't become full demon at least.  
  
Kikyou's POV  
  
*Walks outside * * Heh I have InuYasha under my spell. He actually thinks I still love him. If I bring him to Naraku, He will make me become the most powerful Undead Miko there ever was. *{And the only undead Miko XP} *walks back inside * "Oh InuYasha, Thank you so much for letting me come along with you. This is what I always wanted. I wanted us to be together." I say in my, I will always love you voice.  
  
*Door opens * What is she still doing here! "I am only here to say good bye to everyone and spend my last day here in feudal Japan," She says with a I really don't want to be here kind of tone. "Oh Kagome nice to have you back!" I say to make InuYasha think I am happy.  
  
"Isn't Kikyou just so sweet. She is happy Kagome came to joins us on last time." He says. He is such a fool.  
  
"Don't you even look at her or say her name you jacka**. Don't go near her after what you did to her. You cheating Bi***!" Sango shouts at him. What an Idiot but maybe she will go back with Kagome and I will only have to waste my time murdering the perverted monk and that little fox brat.  
  
"Oh It is alright InuYasha. I know I have made mistakes in my undead life but I don't need to be treated like this. So it is either she or I! Pick!" I say with fake tears in my eyes knowing he will pick me.  
  
"If you pick her InuYasha. I swear you are on your own to go to hell with her." Sango says and Miroku and Shippou go by her shielding Kagome.  
  
"I can't choose. But Kikyou gave her life for me but Kagome showed me how to be kind and to be trustful of humans. I will pick. Kikyou." He says. An I am so happy he is under my total control.  
  
Kagome runs out the door. InuYasha runs after her.  
  
InuYasha's POV  
  
"Kagome wait!" I shout as she keeps running. " I am sorry!"  
  
Kagome stops. "I know I can't compete with Kikyou Inuyasha. She gave her life for you. I will remain in the feudal era. But not with you. " She says very softly.  
  
With who then? " Wait. So who will you be with?" I ask  
  
"Koga of coarse. He, unlike you loves me. I can sense the Shikon shards he has." She says.  
  
"But Kagome! I love you!" I shout  
  
"No you love Kikyou. The only reason you didn't kill me from the start was because you needed me to find the shard, and then you also couldn't kill me because I look too much like Kikyou. Good Bye InuYasha" She said. And Ki la la flies over with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Sango grabs Kagome's hand and pulls her up. They fly away to Koga together. 


	3. True Feelings

Ok so I didn't get 5 reviews BUT the reviews I got were really nice so I made the 3rd chapter. ENGOY! ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 ~True Feelings~  
  
Sangos POV  
  
"OH no! Sango! We have to go back!" Kagome shouts really quickly. "Why Kagome?" I ask "I lest my bag there!" "Oh.. Fine" I say as we head back "Me and Miroku will wait in a tree while you get your stuff. I don't want to see him again." "Fine. I understand." Was all she said.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
InuYasha is there. Oh no. I can't face him alone. Wait, what is he saying. Is he talking to himself? "Why did I lose her? I can't believe it. She was the one I love, not Kikyou. Kikyou isn't even Aliv... Who is there?! Come out and fight! All of a sudden he said.  
  
* Uh oh...* I think as I step out from the tree I was hiding behind.  
  
"Kagome... I can't believe it.Why did you come back?" was all he said while he was walking to me. He touched my cheek.. making sure I was real.. His touch was so warm.. How I misses him..  
  
InuYasha's POV  
  
It was Kagome. Oh how I missed her. I wasn't sure she was real. Was I just dreaming this?  
  
"InuYasha!" I hear and see kikyou running toward us with a bow in her hands. It is aiming at Kagome.  
  
I stand in front of her to block the hit.  
  
"InuYasha get away! I will kill the wench now! She has interfered too much in out life together! MOVE!" She is aiming it right at me now.  
  
"Kikyou! No killing Kagome isn't it! Please! I L..L..Love her..." I say. I finally confessed my love to Kagome. What I had been feeling since she and I started finding the jewels. Then an arrow Flew toward me, and everything went black.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I L...L...Love her... I heard those final words of InuYasha and then his body, which was standing over me, fell limp after an enchanted arrow hit him. At that I got up. I couldn't stand it any longer. How could she kill the one she used to love. "Kik..Kikyou.." Was all I could get out. But she was gone. I couldn't get her. All that was around me was InuYasha's limp cold body on the forest floor.  
  
I started crying. It was like all the feelings I had in me all came out at that moment. The boy I loved.. The boy that when I first met I hated. The boy that hurt me so many times is gone. Was I dreaming when he said those three words? I don't think so.. The way he looked at me before. That look told it all. But now he is gone.  
  
I hear crunching of twigs. I just think it is Sango and Miroku, or Shippou. Then I hear... "Ah Little Brother. You have finally met you match. She wasn't even mortal. I wouldn't have expected more from you. You are but a worthless half- breed."  
  
"Sesshomaru! Leave here! You have no more business with him!" I shout at him with tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Ah yes.. But you have one mistake. I would be done with him. But I am the one that is going to finish him off. Not some dead bit**." Sesshomaru said.  
  
And with that he took out his tenseiga and swiped it at InuYasha. With that he was gone. I was about to yell at him but then I heard InuYasha stir. When He opened his eyes the first thing He said was.. "..Kik.Kik...Kagome." With that I drop his head ,which was resting on my lap, on the ground. "You were about to call me Kikyou! Weren't you!" "No! I would never! Kagome wait!. He shouts as I start walking away. " I.. meant it! I Love You!  
  
"No! Don't lie to me! You hurt me enough InuYasha! I can't take it anymore!" I shout back. But while doing that I was thinking * but he was just trying to protect me. He risked his life for me... * "InuYasha wait." I say as I sense him walking away.  
  
"Yeah" Is all he says.  
  
"I L. Lo. I love you too." That is it. I said what I have wanted to say since I met him. That is it. I love him. I was too blind to admit it. And I just did when he was gone. But now he is back. "Can we start over?" I ask.  
  
He walks over to me. "Kagome." was all he said and our lips met. For that second, all the pain I had been feeling, all the doubt , just left me. It was he and I. When we parted I looked away I was blushing.  
  
"Lets go get Miroku and Sango" I say and started walking. When he fell behind I was able to think about what just happened. I can't believe it. I just can "....AHHHHHHH! HELP...." someone grabbed me out of nowhere and was dragging me.  
  
"SHUT UP! Before I have to hurt you. Naraku wants you alive" The voice said. I realized who it was.  
  
"Kagura! Let go of me!" all of a sudden the pink light shot out of my hand just like it did when I "battled" Mistress Centipede.  
  
"Ahhhh! You wench!." She said.  
  
I took off to somewhere. Where. I still have no clue. But then something took me and I screamed. It didn't stop to tell me to shut up. The person that was carrying me brought me to the well. Then he said. "Now you won't meddle anymore." And threw me down the well.  
  
I tried to jump back down but I just landed on my side! I can't get back to InuYasha! No!  
  
I know I know it is really short but I thought I should end it here. Hope you like please review! Now I am not breaking anymore I want 6 more reviews! Please! Please! And feel free to give me ideas! I am hoping to make this long lasting! I'll give you credit! 


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4~ Confusion  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'I can't get back to him! What will I do?' I think. I hop out of the well and start crying. 'There is no absolute way that InuYasha will know why I am here.' I think of whose voice was it when they said to throw me down the well. It sounded deep. Almost like ... Naraku! He is trying to ruin my life! And now InuYasha is in trouble! I have to find someway to get back. But without the Shikon No Tama there is no hope.  
  
InuYasha Pov:  
  
She left me! I can't sense her anymore. I run to the well and jump down. When I climb out I am still in the feudal era. I can't get to Kagome! Sh**! She sealed up the well. She never did love me. She was joking. I need to go to someo..."Kikyou, it is you."  
  
"What is the matter InuYasha? Do you miss the girl who betrayed you?" Kikyou says.  
  
"Sh...She didn't betray me! She loves me. Who are you kidding!" I say.  
  
"Ok. InuYasha, whatever you say."  
  
And kikyou walks away. I go over to the God tree where Kagome and me first met. That was so long ago. She has changed so much. She grew so much maturer.  
  
Kikyou POV:  
  
"Ah, Naraku. I take it from the look on InuYasha face you took care of the bi***. Thank you, No what did you want in return?" I say.  
  
"Of coarse, I want your love. Onigumo still lingers in me."  
  
"Never!" I say taking a step away. "I don't care my heart is still with InuYasha even if my current form hates him! I will NEVER love you!" With that I run out  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
I am standing in from of the God tree in the future. I brush my hand again the mark were  
  
Kikyous arrow was... He loves her but... I'll never forget. "I'll never forget when I first saw you. I'll never forget the first time you said my name, I'll never forget the times we spent together, I'll Never forget the way you looked into my eyes, I'll Never forget the touch of you lips against mine, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget."  
  
Then there is a bright light.  
  
InuYasha POV: I am standing in front of the God tree where kikyou pinned me to 50 years ago. And where Kagome found me...  
  
"I'll Never forget when I first saw you. I'll never forget the first time you said my name, I'll never forget the times we spent together, I'll Never forget the way you looked into my eyes, I'll Never forget the touch of you lips against mine, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget."  
  
Then there was a bright light. The wells seal was broken and Kagome hops out.  
  
"InuYasha!" She shouts and runs toward me. "I am so sorry! I couldn't get back! I Miss you!" She shouted.  
  
I embrace (HUG sickos) her gently and hold her tight. I hear twigs behind me. It was Kikyou.  
  
"So InuYasha.... I guess you pick he over me?"  
  
"Kikyou...Kagome...Both of you..." was all I could say.  
  
"InuYasha, I spared your life from Naraku. You are coming to hell with me! I lo...AHHH!" Kikyou screams. Someone had picked her up and threw her down the well. It was Naraku.  
  
"Now Kikyou," he said looking at Kagome. "Come with me!"  
  
"But I'm not Kik..." Was all Kagome could get in before Naraku took her away.  
  
I was following him but he sent 1000 demons after me. I had to fend them off first.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry I know it is really short! Writers BLOCK! AHHHHHH! If you want u can sent me ideas in your reviews! I gave up on putting a # on how many updates I want. My story sucks anyway! 


End file.
